


Spirit of The Season

by Dreamallday



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamallday/pseuds/Dreamallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fic set during Season 6, after the merger of SCDP and CGC. What if Peggy and Stan moved on from phone calls a little earlier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set during Christmas of Season 6, after the merger of SCDP and CGC. It is partially inspired by TheQuiltedFox’s “On Any Other Night”, especially the following:
> 
> “I'm cutting you off after this one.'  
> She laughs, 'You can't. You're not here.'
> 
> There's silence from the other end, then she just hears Stan's low hum. Something about the sound makes her cheeks flush. But what if he was?"
> 
> This story is one way to answer the question “But what if he was?”

Peggy’s phone rang at 9:00 PM, “Hello?”

“Ho, ho, ho and a Merry Christmas, Chief.”

“What, no Santa’s little helpers to keep you entertained this Christmas Eve?” Peggy wondered if it sounded as bitter as it tasted passing her lips.

“Nope. Christmas Eve is not a night for snow bunnies. It’s for scotch and catching up with your favorite Scrooge.”

Peggy examined her pathetically underwhelming holiday décor and weakly muttered, “I’m not a Scrooge.”

Stan gave a knowing chuckle, “Sure Peg. So, did you spend a festive evening with Ma Olson?”

“I don’t know about festive. It’s really just the usual everyday nagging but with a pie chaser.”

“Well there’s always tomorrow.”

“No. Anita always goes to her in-laws and Ma goes to her sister’s house in Jersey overnight.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to stay home and work on Playtex?”

“Okay, I won’t tell you.”

“Peg…”

“I’m not really a Scrooge, you know. I’m a Charlie Brown. I even have the wimpy little tree. I didn’t want to drag a giant fir out of the house on January 1st so I bought the Peanuts special.”

Peggy could hear the warm smile in his voice, “Does it have tinsel and a star?”

“Yes.”

“Okay I rescind my Scrooge crack, so Charlie Brown what are you drinking tonight?”

The conversation unrolled between them for the next two hours. No shop talk, only speculation over their co-workers holiday plans. “I bet, after a few drinks, Rogers dresses up as baby new year and terrorizes the Upper East Side spreading cheer.”

Peggy snorted her drink through her nose and coughed, “I am constantly astounded that that in all these years I’ve never seen him naked at the office.”

Stan’s laugh is rough and warm. When he first grew his beard she found it jarring. But over time she realized how well it suits. “Only 20 minutes until midnight, Boss. Any last minute Christmas wishes?”

On any other day she would have blamed the booze. But it’s Christmas and she almost believes she doesn’t need the excuse, “Spend Christmas with me?”

“What?”

“Spend Christmas day with me, Stan?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my favorite person and just one year I should get what I want for Christmas.” The silence hung heavy on the line. Peggy desperately wanted to suck the words back in, but she held on.

“Let me gather some things, I’m on my way.”

“Stan?”

“Hang up the phone Peggy, I’ll be there soon.” The line went dead and Peggy assessed her surroundings. She hopped up as quickly as she could and frantically scooped up empty glasses, dirty plates and discarded shoes. Her slightly cloudy mind calculated that she had the time to tidy up either the bedroom or the kitchen, but not both. Following the irresistible urging of her body, she cleaned the bedroom. The bell rang just as the last dirty pillowcase hit the hamper; she wrestled the bulging basket into the closet before answering the door.

Stan’s coat and hair were dusted with white. He carried with him a grocery bag; overnight bag and what appeared to be a foil wrapped pie. Peggy brushed the snow from his hair and took his things while he stripped off his wet coat. “White hair, white beard and you come bearing gifts, there is a Santa Claus.” 

Stan’s eyes crinkled as he bent to kiss her cheek, “Thanks for the invitation Chief.”

“I never even asked if you had plans for tomorrow.”

“My plan was a pecan pie, eggnog and a joint, I brought the whole shebang with me.” 

Stan yawned wide without covering his mouth. “I’m sorry, I should let you get some sleep.”

“Got a blanket?” Peggy eyed her lumpy couch and set her shoulders, “Sleeping on that thing will not make for a merry Christmas; we can share the bed.”

Stan examined her face for a moment before agreeing with a curt nod. “We should put the eggnog in the fridge.”

Peggy had never taken a man to her bed without _taking the man to her bed _. “Which side is yours?” He stood right behind her; she could feel the aura of heat against her back.__

“The left side. I’m going to wash my face. Make yourself at home.”

Peggy escaped to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She’d seen this man naked. She’d kissed this man. Nothing about pajamas should be awkward. Peggy doesn’t own sexy sleepwear but she’s wearing the closest she has: a man’s paisley pajama top that hangs to mid-thigh.

She realizes the only way to dispel the awkwardness is to admit to herself that there are no longer boundaries they can’t cross. He’s seen her vulnerable, naked, defeated. She trusts him; she has no need to fear with Stan.

She exits the bathroom to find him bare-chested under the covers; “I can sleep above the covers if you prefer.”

Nothing to fear indeed, Peggy smiled as the awkwardness dissipated. “Stan, you’ve seen me naked, you can sleep under the sheets.”

He smirked before settling down under the covers and rolling on his side to face her. Peggy shut the light and watched his eyes glitter in the darkness; she ran a hand down his scruffy cheek. “Sleep now.”

Stan planted a tender kiss on her forehead, “Goodnight, Chief”.

 

Christmas day broke bright and snowy. Peggy awoke to find Stan’s arms wrapped around her from behind, one large palm cupping her breast gently and (if his breathing could be believed) unconsciously thumbing her nipple through her shirt.

It took only a split second to realize she had anticipated this moment. When she invited him over she knew this moment would arrive. It also took only a split second to realize she’d known how to handle it all along. She settled back against him and held his forearm to keep his hand in place. 

A finger joined the thumb to gently pinch her to a fine point, “This is not the way to avoid trouble, Chief” his gruff whisper was accompanied by his hard length pressing against her back.

She rolled over in the circle of his embrace. “I don’t think we’ve been avoiding this because it’s trouble.”

“No?”

“I think we avoided it because we both knew once we start, we won’t be able to stop.” 

Stan’s hands framed her face as his thumb rubbed her lips, “Do you want to stop?”

Peggy sucked gently on the pad of his thumb, “Never.”

“Thank God” his mouth was bruising against hers. He easily stripped her of her pajamas and shucked his pajama bottoms. “I’ve been trying to block this image from my mind for five years.”

Peggy smiled indulgently, “I don’t even feel like the same girl anymore.”

“Maybe not, but these are definitely the same breasts.”

‘Pervert,” Peggy’s shove was playful but her moan genuine as his fingers slid down her body to nestle between her thighs.

“Stan, God, I need you,” he breathless plea and heaving chest were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He licked and sucked his way down her body to settle between her legs, “You have me.” 

Her hands clenched in his hair, the rasp of his beard on her sensitive skin, the wet sounds of his tongue, it was overwhelming. Her body writhed in exquisite pain and tears leaked from her eyes, “Stan, Stan, please please” before she broke.

Stan wasted no time crawling back up her body and sinking home. He rocked into her with long steady strokes. She wrapped herself around him; breathing harshly in his ear, the tension was unbearable. She tightened around him as his rhythm broke down, “Oh God Peggy, I love you, ” and he was spent.

He tried to disengage from her but her arms and legs remained clenched around him, “Did you mean it,” came the shaky whisper in his ear.

He pulled back to see her eyes, still teary, “I love you Peggy, I’m in love with you.”

“I love you too.” Her smile was sheepish, “I guess I was always kidding myself before.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I know this is love. So every other time I thought it was love I must have been wrong.”

“And you know it this time?” His words were hesitant, his tone inquisitive.

“Yes. I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone else. I can be with you as I am. I guess I knew what would happen if I asked you to come here. But I’m so tired of denying myself the best things in life because I’m afraid of the fallout. And you’re the best thing in my life.”

“It’s you and me Peggy, it’s been that way for years. Now it’ll be the same day and night.”

Peggy beamed and hopped up off the bed, delightfully naked and unashamed, “It’s Christmas! Lets have pie and eggnog for breakfast. “

Stan rose from the bed and lifted her over his shoulder as her giggles bounced off the walls; “you got it boss.”

They spent the day smoking his stash cuddled up on her couch. “If we don’t get dressed today, you can wear the clothes you brought to work tomorrow, right?” He nodded.

“Then stay over again tonight?”

Stan’s grin was endearingly smug, “How many nights are you going to want Peg?”

She crawled into his lap and rested her forehead against his, “All of them.”

“All, huh?”

“Yep. All. Bring everything.”

Stan’s lips caressed hers, “Whatever you say, Chief.”


End file.
